Storm of the Five
by Snowwolf7145
Summary: Many seasons and moons after The Great Battle, the five clans were wiped out due to a storm. The only clan cats left are the 5 prophecied cats to rebuild the clans… Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, and Sky will rebuild what was lost… Please review! No flaming please.
1. Prologue

Many seasons and moons after The Great Battle, the five clans were wiped out due to a storm. The only clan cats left are the 5 prophecied cats to rebuild the clans… Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, and Sky will rebuild what was lost…

Allegiances:

Ancient ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Lionblaze

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather

Warriors:

Dovewing

Bumblestripe

Ivypool

Cinderheart

Ancient WindClan

Leader: Crowstar

Deputy: Sedgewhisker

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight

Warriors:

Breezepelt

Heathertail

Ancient ShadowClan

Leader: Rowanstar

Deputy: Applefur

Warriors:

Tigerheart

Tawnypelt

Ancient RiverClan

Leader: Mistystar

Deputy: Reedwhisker

Medicine Cat: Willowshine

Ancient SkyClan

Leader: Leafstar

Deputy: Sharpclaw

Medicine cat: Echosong (Apprentice: Frecklewish)

Warriors:

Cherrytail

Fallowfern

Patchfoot

* * *

Prologue:

Riverkit buried her muzzle in her mother, Dovewing's belly. Ever since her mother had confessed that she was half clan, the whole ThunderClan was treating her like she was a prisoner from ShadowClan.

_It's not fair!_ She thought. _We're all cats! Why can't we treat each other the same way?_

She was glad that Bramblestar didn't exile her mother and her. Perhaps he was too overwhelmed by grief after his deputy and mate, Squirrelflight had died from a badger attack recently.

She was thinking so deeply she didn't realise she had padded out of camp already.

Whatever, they don't care about me anyways.

She crouched down as she heard a squeak.

It was a mouse. It was about two tail lengths apart.

She crouched down and sneaked closer.

Suddenly the mouse sniffed at the air and fled.

_What was happening?_ Riverkit thought._ I didn't disturb the mouse!_

A thunderous roar sounded near, but not close enough to make her ears burst.

A spiral was getting larger and closer, it whipped up leaves and knocked down the trees near her.

Oh no! Riverkit sprinted as fast as she could, not noticing the large entrance of the tunnel in front of her.

The next thing she knew, she landed on hard rock.

Then some cat picked her up.

She relaxed when she smelled ThunderClan and starlight.

_Am I dead?_

* * *

Windkit stared at the faraway horizon that met with the WindClan moorland. He had longed to run, to feel the wind in his pelt._ I guess that's why I'm called Windkit…_ He was disappointed that RiverClan territory did not have the space for him to run. _The only thing we could do is get wet in the water and catch fish!_ He grumbled. 'Why can't we be like WindClan? WindClan can run, they can tunnel and they can catch different prey, not only fish!' He said aloud. Windkit slapped his tail over his mouth when he realised that his littermates Beetlekit and Snailkit were listening.

'Be quiet! The Clan will kill you if they heard what you said!' Beetlekit hissed in his ear.

'Beetlekit's right,' Featherkit nodded, shaking her light-gray pelt, 'Besides, why did you say that?

'Well I-' Windkit's mew was cut off by a cat's yowl.

'HELP! A storm's coming! It has already wiped out ThunderClan and most of ShadowClan! Evacuate camp now!' Grasspelt's devastated yowl echoed through the camp.

'Windkit! Featherkit! Beetlekit!' Their mother Petalfur rushed towards them and picked up Featherkit in her jaws. 'Quick! Go!' She nudged Windkit and Beetlekit.

Windkit did not waste a single moment of fleeing. He raced to WindClan territory as fast as he could, he pelted through the reeds like a WindClan cat. He soon reached WindClan territory.

'What are you doing here?' Kestrelflight, the WindClan medicine cat questioned him.

'Yeah, let's keep him as a prisoner.' Breezepelt snarled at Windkit.

'Let him speak for himself first.' Crowstar padded out and silenced everyone.

Windkit had collapsed beneath Kestrelflight's feet. 'We're fleeing from a massive storm!' He breathed. 'It had destroyed ThunderClan and ShadowClan!'

As he spoke, the other RiverClan cats poured into WindClan camp.

Windkit sneaked out while Crowstar and Mistystar were addressing the cats. He saw a swirling spiral of wind and water attacking the camp. He saw his littermates being whipped up into the air. Then Kestrelflight and Willowshine. Then Crowstar and Mistystar. Then everyone else._ I have to help them!_ Windkit gaped at the scene in horror. Then he slapped himself for being such a mouse-brain. It's no use! They're dead already and I'll die along with them if I help them! He plunged in one of the WindClan tunnels that lead to ThunderClan. He raced through the tunnels and bumped into white and ginger fur.

He looked up.

A white and ginger tom and a black she-cat were staring at him.

'A storm is going to kill us! It destroyed the clans!' Windkit wailed.

'Wait what?' The black she-cat looked horrified. 'That means ThunderClan is DESTROYED?!'

Windkit nodded.

'NO!' The black she-cat buried her face in the white and ginger tom's shoulder.

'Calm down Hollyleaf,' The tom comforted her by wrapping his tail around her.

'Fallen Leaves… That means Jayfeather and….' Hollyleaf's cry was interrupted by a rumble above them. 'Oh no! Riverkit!'

A few clumps of dirt rained down.

Before Windkit could respond, a clump of mud and water hit him in the face and he passed out.


	2. Prologue (Continued)

Shadowkit gasped when Windkit announced that a storm had already wiped out ThunderClan and ShadowClan. The other cats were panicking, they ran into the dens and they dug holes in the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Windkit wriggling out of the frantic crowd of cats.

Now what is he doing after telling the clan about the storm? Is he lying?

Using the stalking skills Heathertail taught him, he stuck to the shadows and slinked across the moor.

Windkit suddenly glanced backwards and stared. Shadowkit quickly duck behind a patch of gorse and looked behind him as well.

A storm.

He could make out the figures of cats in the storm.

His whole clan was blowing in the wind!

He ducked lower behind the gorse when Windkit suddenly took a step towards him.

Windkit turned around and headed into one of the tunnels

Yes the tunnels! Shadowkit breathed. It might keep us safe!

A blast of the wind shattered his eardrums when it boomed behind him.

It was getting close.

He followed Windkit as he sprinted towards the tunnel entrance.

He couldn't keep up.

He was too slow.

Dig a hole!

He dived into the tunnel and hid in a hole carved in the rock and dirt just in time as the tornado passed above him.

* * *

Thunderkit rested her head on her paws as she watched Mistpaw and Sparrowpaw's warrior ceremony. Their mother Kinkfur sat by, watching them intently. She probably wishes that Dewkit was still alive. Thunderkit was told that the gray she-kit had died in the Great Battle with the Dark Forest. She was glad she was born after the battle.

'I remembered the time when your brothers and sister had their naming ceremony.' Tawnypelt glanced at Thunderkit's siblings, Tigerheart and Dawnpelt.

Thunderkit's mother stifled a purr. 'They were just like you.'

'I remind you of Flametail. Right? You named me after ThunderClan and Bramblestar and Lionblaze.' Thunderkit asked, but immediately regretted it when her mother's gaze darkened.

'Yes yes yes...' Tawnypelt muttered.

'I'm sorry… I shouldn't have reminded you of Flametail.'

'It's okay.' Tawnypelt licked her ear. But Thunderkit could tell that the she-cat was still upset.

'Look what you did,' Dawnpelt's snap startled Thunderkit. 'Our mother is upset and it's all your fault. I'm not surprised that's why you're named after those ThunderClan crow food, especially the one that killed my brother.'

'Hush Dawnpelt,' Tigerheart glanced at his sister. 'ThunderClan isn't all bad.'

Dawnpelt rolled her eyes. 'Just because you had kits with that Birdbrain she-cat it doesn't mean that ThunderClan is pleasant.'

Ignoring their bickering, Thunderkit turned away into a quiet corner behind the nursery.

It's not my fault, it's not my fault. Tawnypelt still cares about me. Thunderkit tried to comfort herself but it was no use.

After a few heartbeats, sleepiness overwhelmed her and she drifted off into her dreams.

* * *

Thunderkit woke up.

Something was wrong.

No, something was VERY wrong. She couldn't feel the ground.

She could only feel air and wind around her. And some prickly pine needles.

What was happening?

She couldn't feel the ground, but she could see it. it was plenty of fox lengths below her.

She opened her mouth to yowl.

'Tawwwwnnyyyyppelllttt! Tiiiigggerrrrrhhhearrrrttt!' Thunderkit's yowl rippled against the wind.

No response. But she could see figures being lifted into the air.

They were swirling around.

Thunderkit yowled plaintively when she saw Rowanstar being lifted up so high that he went past the clouds and into the skies of StarClan.

Then suddenly all was still.

Silence

Peacefulness.

The moment did not last long. Thunderkit glanced up at the blazing sun as she started to fall downwards, faster and faster.

She felt a rush of air around her and the pine forest coming closer and closer to her. I'm going to die! She thought. I'm not going to let that happen!

Using all her energy, she twisted her body and glided towards the swamp

I'm flying!

She tried to use her tail to balance. She bushed out her fur. No use. She was falling quicker and quicker.

I need to get to a deeper part of the swamp or I'm still going to die!

Within a few heartbeats, Thunderkit is going to hit the ground and die.

She should accept death.

She felt StarClan come closer and closer.

Before...

* * *

Skykit's glimmering white pelt shone in the sunlight. She lay beside Mosskit and Snowfur.

Skykit remembered her death. She died a few day after Mintfur kitted. She remembered her mother telling her that she resembled her father, Harveymoon. She envied her littermates Silverkit and Shimmerkit, who survived after Mintfur kitted.

She looked down at SkyClan as a giant wave of water flooded the whole camp. Within heartbeats, the half of the clan made it to the top of the gorge. She watched as Billystorm, Sharpclaw, Petalnose, Frecklewish, and some other cats fall in the churning waters at the bottom of the gorge.

It seemed like moons passed when the floodwater flowed away.

'Come on,' Lichenfur's cracked voice sounded behind her. 'We have to guide the dead to StarClan.'

Skykit followed.

As she reached the damaged SkyClan camp, spirits rose from the bodies of her clanmates.

Petalnose...Billystorm…Sharpclaw...Creekfeather...Birdwing…

She raced over to Harveymoon, Mintfur and her littermates when she spotted them, alive but a bit battered and ruffled.

'Skykit!' Mintfur mewed. 'You're safe in StarClan!'

Skykit buried her muzzle in her mother's fur.

'Yes,' She nodded, 'I am here with Lichenfur to guide the dead to StarClan.'

The dead cats made their way to Skykit and Lichenfur when she flicked her tail.

'How are we supposed to survive with so little cats left?' Leafstar murmured.

'Don't worry.' Lichenfur replied, shaking her fur. 'The other clans are wiped out due to a swirling storm.'

'What?!' All cats were outraged. 'That means all clans are gone?'

'For only a while,' Lichenfur grinned. 'I'm here to deliver a prophecy. To make sure you won't mistake your savior as your enemy.'

'What prophecy?' Skykit questioned. I never heard of any prophecy!

'Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, and Sky will rebuild what was lost…'


	3. Chapter 1

**(Thunderkit's POV)**

Thunderkit gasped when she was only a few fox lengths from the swampy water.

She wasn't falling.

She was floating in the air.

But how?

Thunderkit looked up.

There they were.

Flametail was above her, desperately trying to get a hold of her scruff.

Blackstar held her scruff tightly as he and Flametail floated down to the swamp.

_Now that explained the StarClan scent!_ Thunderkit thought.

'Oh thank you so much!' Thunderkit exclaimed. 'Without you two, I would have died already.'

'Don't thank us,' Flametail grumbled. 'Thank the prophecy.'

'What prophecy?' Thunderkit was bewildered. _Was she in a prophecy?_

'You will find out about the prophecy later...' Blackstar's deep rumble sounded like a growl. 'For now, you should focus on survival.'

Blackstar padded behind a bush and disappeared.

Flametail took a few steps towards the bush but turned around.

'Don't worry,' He reassured Thunderkit. 'Tawnypelt will be alright. I'm sure she won't blame you for bringing me up in a conversation. And ignore Dawnpelt. She still hasn't gotten over my death. She just blames Jayfeather. We all know that it was my time to die.'

Thunderkit felt relief wash over her as the ginger tom disappeared.

* * *

She padded around.

No sign of living cats.

She had found Crowfrost and Kinkfur's bodies near the swamp.

_I guess it didn't hurt much to see them die,_ Thunderkit thought. _Probably because I knew a lot of cats were going to die from that storm._

She gasped and broke off into a run when she saw a battered Rowanstar lying beside a bush.

'Rowanstar!' Thunderkit ran over to her father and licked his fur.

Rowanstar croaked weakly, Thunderkit couldn't hear clearly what he said, but she made out the words: I lost two lives…

'Wait here!' Thunderkit meowed urgently. 'Don't die! I'll find Littlecloud for you.'

She scampered all around ShadowClan territory, desperate to find Littlecloud.

She paused when she saw a huddled figure.

It was Littlecloud.

'Littlecloud!' Thunderkit called.

The ShadowClan medicine cat did not respond.

Thunderkit padded closer to him.

Littlecloud huddled next to a few boulders, his head was smashed against a boulder. A trickle of blood ran down his face.

Thunderkit buried her muzzle in the medicine cat's fur and grabbed the bundle of herbs in Littlecloud's jaws.

She hurried back to Rowanstar.

The leader seemed to have gained a bit of energy. She gave him her bundle of herbs.

'I don't know how to use those herbs...' Thunderkit trailed off.

'It's okay,' Her father rasped. 'There's watermint and there's enough herbs to make a poultice for wounds.'

She watched intently as her father chewed the herbs and spat them on his wounds.

'How did you survive?' Rowanstar asked. 'You don't seem to have any wounds on you.'

'Oh umm...' Thunderkit stuttered. She didn't really want to tell her father about StarClan. 'Blackstar and Flametail came to me and they stopped me from falling.'

Rowanstar slowly nodded, as if he understood.

'Go and find other cats,' He meowed, 'I'll be on my feet in a few moments.'

* * *

**(Riverkit's POV)**

'Fallen Leaves! She's not waking up!' Riverkit heard a feminine voice as a tongue rasped at her fur.

'I know I know, I'm trying my best.' A muffled male voice sounded closer to her.

'Who are you? What are you doing? Who is that?' Another male voice rang through the tunnels, this time it sounded like a kit.

'Hello Windkit! I'm Hollyleaf from ThunderClan. That's Riverkit from ThunderClan too.'

_Hollyleaf!_ Riverkit felt a pang of realisation. She heard from the nursery stories. Hollyleaf was the deputy Lionblaze and the medicine cat Jayfeather's sister. She was her mother and her aunt Ivypool's friend. Unfortunately, she died in the great battle trying to save Ivypool. _I want to meet a StarClan cat!_

Riverkit forced her eyes open. Fallen Leaves, the ginger and white tom, was lapping at her fur. Hollyleaf sat beside Riverkit, her brilliant green eyes shining in the darkness of the tunnel. Windkit sat a bit further from Hollyleaf.

'Fallen Leaves! She's awake!' Hollyleaf exclaimed.

'Hello, I heard the nursery tales about you.' Riverkit mewed quietly.

Hollyleaf nodded. 'Yes I'm dead, and so is Fallen Leaves. I'm from StarClan, and he's part of the Ancients. Windkit is from RiverClan.'

'Hollyleaf,' Windkit glanced at Riverkit, 'You said something about Jayfeather and some other cat.'

'Yes yes yes… We'd better go check ThunderClan territory.' Hollyleaf looked like she was close to dying again.

Riverkit padded to Windkit's side and whispered in his ear. 'Jayfeather and Lionblaze are Hollyleaf's littermates. Don't mention them in front of her, they might be dead too.'

Windkit nodded.

The four cats, lead by Hollyleaf, padded out into ThunderClan territory.

'Oh...' Riverkit trailed off when she saw Rosepetal's body at the entrance of the tunnel. She didn't know Rosepetal, perhaps that was why her death didn't really affect her.

'Hollyleaf!' A familiar hiss came from above. Riverkit looked at the cat that was on the tree. It was tom with gray fur and blue eyes.

It was Jayfeather.

'Jayfeather! You're alive!' Hollyleaf exclaimed, rushing over to her brother.

'Fallen Leaves is here too!' Jayfeather greeted Fallen Leaves. 'And so is Dovewing's daughter.' He touched noses with Riverkit.

'Where's Lionblaze?' Hollyleaf asked Jayfeather.

'I have no idea,' Jayfeather looked pretty calm. 'He'll be alright. Remember his powers?'

_Powers. Prophecies._ Riverkit thought. She heard from Dovewing about the prophecied Four cats and their powers. Her mother was one of them. Dovewing could hear things far away, and catch glimpses of them. Jayfeather could read cats' thoughts and walk in dreams. Lionblaze could fight and never get hurt by anything, not even a devastating storm. Firestar was prophecied to use his last life to save his clanmates from Tigerstar's treachery.

She often wondered if she had a power, since she was the daughter of one of the Three. Or maybe she was prophecied to do something great.

_Maybe I'll find out later…_

**A/N: This is a short chapter. Just to make it clear, I am going to write the cats' descriptions below:**

**Riverkit: Pale blueish gray she-cat with turquoise eyes**

**Windkit: Light brown tom with light gray streaks, green eyes**

**Thunderkit: Ginger and golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Shadowkit: Black tom with dark gray muzzle and paws, golden eyes**

**Skykit: White and silver she-cat with blue eyes**


	4. Author Note Current Reviews :3

_**Author's Note: I know the plot is a bit hard to understand. But I did it on purpose. The kits' clans. And the gender of the cats are the opposite of the original 5 founders :3**_

_**Part of the story is pretty predictable, and some are not. *Spoiler* You probably know that the kits are gonna end up as leaders or deputy or medicine cat or something. But... What about the original five leaders? They still have plenty of lives left. Do you think I'm gonna be so cruel to kill off Bramblestar, Crowstar, Rowanstar, Mistystar and Leafstar? (Honestly, I really wanna kill off Crowstar. That is not a spoiler. I might kill him, but I might not. :) Have a think about it.**_

_**Windkit knows about the tunnels because (as you can see in his POV of the prologue) his instinct. He's destined to be in WindClan :3 *Obvious spoiler* Also he didn't go back to help the clan because of StarClan. (Evil StarClan!) It's their time to die. It is not Windkit's time to die. So he is not dying. Yet.**_

_**Feel free to criticise. I love criticism. Just no flaming.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Important note: I do not own warriors and the clans. I don't own Bramblestar, Mistystar, Tawnypelt, Dovewing, etc.**_

* * *

_**Reviews: (So far!)**_

_**Hollyleaf1243:**_

_It was a bit hard to understand at times, but I like the plot! So Windkit is in RiverClan, Riverkit is in ThunderClan, interesting. I would've thought they'd be in their namesake Clans. And I'm surprised Windkit didn't try to help anyway when his littermates were 'whipped into the air'. And how would he know the WindClan tunnel led to ThunderClan?_

I like the story, and I just realized there's another chapter so I'm going to read it! That isn't a flame, it's just constructive criticism, writers love it :3 anyway, gotta go read the next chapter!

Thanks! I answered your questions above! I didn't put them in their namesake clans because it seems a bit boring and common if I do that.

_ [I never heard of any prophecy!] should be [I haven't heard of any prophecy!] _(Sure I will change that)__

I like Skykit, but you should add a gesture or something to let us know when you're changing characters. And I think, personally, you got that crowfood eating Dawnpelt right on. I just hate her and I'd love to see her dead... *eyes get bigger and crazier* Ok, ok I got carried away. I just hate her! Argh! Anyway, so is Skykit going to be sent back?

ShadowClan is wiped out, so I think Dawnpelt is dead. Thunderkit will describe all the deaths no matter if she survives or not. No Spoilers!

_**Colonel-IrritumStudios:**_

_Alright. I'm not sure if you want to hear criticism, but here is some. _  
_1. Hollyleaf died in The Great Battle, so unless this is an AU or Hollyleaf came back someway, she wouldn't be in the tunnels._  
_2. I believe SkyClan didn't believe in StarClan, they have their ancestors. But correct me if I'm wrong._  
_However, the idea is really original, and I just can't wait to see what is going to happen! Please continue!_  
_(Happy to see someone from my region XD)_

Oh I read the Last Hope already. That was Hollyleaf's StarClan spirit. Maybe she just wanted to spend some time with Fallen Leaves alone :3 And I think SkyClan believes in StarClan. I read the manga and Leafstar was talking to Spottedleaf in a dream.


	5. Chapter 2

**(Skykit's POV)**

'What about the prophecy?' Skykit asked Lichenfur.

'Come here,' The old she-cat led her to a crystal pool that somehow resembled the moonpool.

Firestar, Skywatcher, Leopardstar, Blackstar, and Tallstar sat around the pool. Skywatcher and Firestar shuffled to create space for Skykit and Lichenfur.

'What's happening?' Skykit searched the other StarClan cats' faces. They all looked determined, but their expressions did not reveal anything about the situation.

No cat answered her.

'What in the name of StarClan is happening?' Skykit asked again, this time her voice sounded a bit stiff.

Skywatcher, who was aware of the tone of her voice, twisted his head at her.

'Oh you don't know? I thought Lichenfur told you,' He glanced pointedly at Lichenfur. 'I'll tell you then.'

'Hey! Watch what you're talking about!' Lichenfur bickered.

Skywatcher rolled his eyes. 'I'll start. If you want to bicker, then go find Yellowfang or some cat. I'm going to explain what's happening to Skykit.

'I suppose you have heard of the prophecy: "Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, and Sky will rebuild what was lost…" The reason why we didn't tell you later was because the prophecy's about you.'

'What?' Skykit gaped at the old gray tom.

'Yes. We have deciphered the prophecy and we know who are the cats in it.' Firestar confirmed.

'B-bu-ut do the other cats kn-know about the p-p-prophecy?' Skykit stammered, still bewildered about the prophecy.

'It was your time to know about it, but it isn't for the other cats.' Leopardstar meowed.

'Do not tell the other cats about the prophecy.' Tallstar added.

'Wh-what do you mean about "Do not tell the other cats"? What does that mean? I can't even communicate with them? Are you telling me….' Skykit was speechless.

'I think what you're thinking about is exactly what we meant,' Lichenfur rumbled. She gave her pelt a quick lick. 'You are going back to the clans. Well, at least the ruins of the lake territory.'

'How am I supposed to...' Skykit finally understood what was happening.

'Hang on! We weren't finished!' Firestar interrupted her. 'You will be their guardian. Take care of them. Guide them. Tell them about the prophecy when it's time.'

'But I have so many doubts!' Skykit wailed. 'How do I know when it's time? How can I take care of them if I'm a kit? What if they're way older and stronger than me? Most importantly, HOW DO I GO BACK TO THE CLANS?'

'Okay first things first' Skywatcher sighed, 'Firstly, you'll know when it's time. Trust your instincts. And even if your companions are older and stronger than you, their hearts may be shattered.'

Everything was agreed. Skykit was going back to the Clans.

'You know, using the leader ceremony will bring Skykit back to the clans.' Tallstar shared glances with Leopardstar and Firestar, as if remembering their leader ceremonies.

Leopardstar nodded. 'It should work. It would make sense if we gave Skykit extra lives, since she's Their guardian and she's part of the prophecy.'

'Neither the prophecy or Rock said no about that.' Firestar agreed.

'So it's decided.' Lichenfur stood up. 'Skykit will receive…Hmmm… How about three lives? It's not too much, but not too little. And we will trust Skykit to act sensibly and carefully, so she won't lose all her lives before she's supposed to.'

The leaders nodded.

'Okay, dip your muzzle into the pool, little one.' Skywatcher rasped.

Skykit dipped her muzzle in and lapped at the pool. The water tasted clean and fresh. Unlike the polluted waters back in the Clans.

I wonder who will give me my three lives, She thought before her eyes closed and she melted away from the StarClan cats.

* * *

Skykit woke up, wondering where she was.

Suddenly a pang of homesick struck her.

She was in the middle of the SkyClan camp.

'Mintfur? Leafstar? Lichenfur?' Skykit called.

'They're not here.' A cat's meow rang clearly through the camp.

Skykit looked around.

'Hello Skykit, I am here again.' Firestar's flame coloured pelt flashed around her.

'Firestar!' Skykit exclaimed. 'What life are you going to give me?'

The former ThunderClan leader now stood in front of her.

'I am here to give you the life of acceptance,' Firestar meowed. 'Accept your companions. Accept their imperfections. Most importantly, accept that it is the moment for them to go to StarClan. Accept death. No Clan cat, StarClan cat, or Dark Forest cat can change destiny. I knew it was my time to die after I defeated Tigerstar, and I know I will be remembered as one of the greatest leaders of the Clans.'

'Thank you Firestar!' Skykit meowed in gratitude.

'Accept this life.' Firestar touched his muzzle to her head.

Skykit was a bit nervous. She flinched and stiffened as the life started to flow inside her.

Suddenly it burnt.

The wrath of the agony struck her as she collapsed to the ground.

'Accept this life!' Firestar hissed. 'What did I tell you just now?'

Skykit relaxed at Firestar's words. The life suddenly turned into a warm feeling in her stomach, like the feeling of nestling in Mintfur's stomach with her littermates.

'I will accept this,' Skykit murmured, half to herself.

'Good Luck,' Firestar stepped away and revealed the second cat.

It was Tallstar.

The black and white tom padded towards her.

He opened his jaws to speak. 'You will be going on a journey with your companions.

'I had a similar experience, but I chose to leave my clan. After I left, I met Firestar's father Jake, who showed me where my heart truly belonged. It belonged in WindClan. That's why I came back.'

Skykit nodded.

'So I've decided that I'm going to give you the life of courage and adventure. You have to have the courage to explore, to discover the prophecy, to discover where your heart truly belongs.'

'Oh thank you so much!' Skykit interrupted the leader.

'I'm not finished yet!' Tallstar let out an impatient growl. 'Remember, true courage comes from acting in spite of fear. Courage does not mean you are completely fearless!'

'Yes, Tallstar,' Skykit muttered, feeling like a kit scolded by her mother.

'You have a lot to learn...' Tallstar rested his tail on her head.

The life flowed into her like energy flowing into her body after a long playfight. A tingle in her paws told her to run and jump and do whatever she wanted.

But she kept didn't.

Skykit purred and wrapped her tail neatly around her paws.

'Farewell, we will meet again,' Tallstar waved his long tail at her and padded away.

The last cat was a gray tom, his eyes as blue as lakewater.

Skykit remembered him from Firestar, Mintfur and Leafstar. He had died in a battle bravely with them.

He was called… Rainfur.

'Hello, Mintfur's daughter.' Rainfur mewed, his tone friendly. 'This is my first time to give a life. I'll try my best.'

Skykit dipped her head in respect.

'I only joined the early SkyClan for a few moments before I died in the battle with the rats,' The tom began, 'Petalnose was my mate, Mintfur and Sagefur were my kits. So that makes you my granddaughter.' Rainfur smiled at her.

Skykit let out a purr.

Rainfur bent down to lick her muzzle. The life was more painful than ever. Skykit felt her head spin and her eyes starting to close.

Then the life melted into a gentle breeze as it passed through her.

Skykit felt that she was in the nursery again, nestled against Mintfur.

'With this life I give you love,' Rainfur announced. 'Use it well. Remember your loved ones will guide you in StarClan.'

'Thank you,' Skykit breathed as she faded into reality.

* * *

**(Shadowkit's POV)**

Darkness.

Silence.

_Where am I?_ Shadowkit gasped.

His mouth was clogged with dirt.

His whole body was buried in dirt.

_Help me!_

He vaguely remembered the moment when he dived in the hole, desperately trying to shelter from the storm.

_I'm going to die here! That's worse than dying in the storm!_

Shadowkit spat out dirt. It flew up, then back down.

The clump of dirt landed on his eye.

He dug upwards.

More clumps of dirt rained down

His lungs screamed for air, but he knew it was no use.

He held his breath the moved all his paws, scraping out dirt until one of his forepaws felt the cool air around it.

He forced his head through, using his paws to scrape away more dirt.

He was finally in the open.

Shadowkit spat out more dirt and flopped down to the ground, breathing heavily.

_Now where is that Windkit?_

He saw Windkit plunge into the darkness the moment he reached the tunnel. He knew he was in the tunnel.

_I'm going in there to find him, no matter what. Maybe I'll find more survivors too._

Shadowkit scampered into the darkness of the tunnel, clumps of dirt flying out behind him.

**A/N: Thats all! Next chapter will be in the POVs of: Thunderkit and possibly Windkit or Skykit! Every chapter will be in the POVs of different cats! Maybe I'll add POVs of the secondary characters! :P**

**I 3 reviews and criticism. No flaming :3**


	6. Author Note

Hi

Firstly I'm very sorry I didn't update for ages. So much schoolwork and assessments recently. Please accept my apologies :)

Secondly I will be continuing my stories, but it will take a long time to update chapters.

Thanks :))))))

**Current Reviews + Questions:**

Skyvisitor: This is great! I really like the plot, and I'm sure the story will be a hit. My question(that you don't have to answer)is even though they're just kits, will t h eyes make a journey to fling territory not ravaged by the storm?

_Thanks a lot! You're right, I should consider that. But I won't answer the question yet because no spoilers are allowed! Stay tuned and thanks for the review!_

Snowfeather___  
_

This is really awesome!

_Thank you! :D_

Horned King II

Please update soon!

_Yes! Thanks and updates will be coming soon!_


	7. Chapter 3

**(Thunderkit's POV)**

Thunderkit padded along the ShadowClan border. She realised she didn't walk far when she looked back a saw Rowanstar lapping at his wounds in the distance. The ShadowClan leader had told her to not worry and go ahead to find other cats. But Thunderkit feared that the hungry animals will hunt him down.

She crouched down behind a pine tree and spied on Rowanstar, slowly stepped backwards so the dark shadows of the tree could cover her.

But she bumped into something.

Something furry.

Thunderkit froze, unwilling to turn around and see what is behind her.

Nothing.

Nothing happened, nothing moved, except for the fur of the unknown object touching her tail.

Then she slowly twisted her head.

She felt the shivers coming up her spine as she whipped her head around.

There it was, a huddled bundle of cream fur.

Thunderkit yowled, terrified. She slowly nudged the cat to see who it was.

It was none other than her elder sister.

It was none other than Dawnpelt.

Thunderkit just stared at Dawnpelt's crumpled body, unsure how to react. Dawnpelt never liked her, always snapped at her and argued with ThunderClan.

Yet she is her sister. Her family.

_Should I feel smug or sad?_

Thunderkit did not know how to respond at all.

She wasn't in the mood of being smug, since it was her sister who died after all.

She didn't want to feel sad, after all the scars Dawnpelt gave her.

So she just sat vigil.

But it didn't take long until she fell asleep beside the furry lump of Dawnpelt's corpse.

**(Windkit's POV)**

Wow... Windkit never realised that ThunderClan territory looked so… forest-ish and smelled so weird. He had never seen Jayfeather or Riverkit before.

He had never seen dead cats like Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves before.

He had never been in another Clan's territory before.

Sometimes, he wondered if he was actually dreaming.

He wondered if the storm was all a dream.

He wondered if the Clans were a dream.

He wondered if he was a dream himself.

But how could he be sure?

"…...windkit…" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

He ignored the call.

"Windkit."

He ignored it again.

"WINDKIT…"

He scratched his head with a paw.

"WINDKIT! ONE MORE STEP AND YOU'LL-

SPLASH!

Windkit felt only air around him.

The next second he was underwater.

He gasped for air, but the only thing that was around him was water.

He flailed his tiny forearms helplessly, hoping that they will stop him from sinking.

He could make out the distant figures of Hollyleaf, Fallen Leaves and Jayfeather. But Riverkit isn't there.

Where could she possibly be?

The sound of bubbles erupted by his ear as some cat grabbed his scruff and started dragging him upwards.

The cat seemed like she was struggling, so Windkit copied her movements.

He used his paws to push himself against the river flow.

Finally, they emerged from the water. He could finally see Riverkit, who was dragging him towards the bank of the river.

"Thank StarClan you're both safe!" Hollyleaf exclaimed.

"Thanks," Windkit mumbled dizzily.

"No problem. No cat neglects a kit, no matter what clan they are in." Riverkit responded in a hushed voice.

"Will I die?" Windkit yawned to Jayfeather, still feeling dizzy after nearly drowning.

"Calm down, you'll live." Jayfeather meowed assuringly.

Windkit flopped down on a dry piece of moss, yawned, and dosed off.

_**Note: **_

_**Well that was a pretty short chapter!**_

_**This story contains fluff and friendship and love xD I can't decide on the ships, so please feel free to suggest ships for the 5 main characters and sub-characters! Do you want RiverXWind or ThunderXShadow? Should Sky have a mate? Should all of them even have a mate? Please submit reviews and suggestions!**_

_**Note 2:**_

_**For those who think that Riverkit would have drowned, Here are their ages:**_

_**Thunderkit: 4 moons**_

_**Shadowkit: 5 moons**_

_**Windkit: 3 moons**_

_**Riverkit: 4 moons **_

_**Skykit: 3 moons **_

_**I'll explain. Windkit is a drypaw, which means he cannot swim and is afraid of water. Plus he pays no interest to RiverClan. Riverkit may inherit special abilities from Dovewing, but it is unsure now because I haven't even decided what powers yet, therefore she does have the ability to save Windkit.**_

_**Also, about the timeline, this story takes place AFTER Bramblestar's storm. That means it's approximately 1 year after the Great Battle. **_


End file.
